Let's Play a Game
by veggiebulma
Summary: Hani's been wanting Kyoya to visit for weeks now, but what's the real reason he wants him to? MATURE! torture/rape. Yaoi!


**Warning: this is messed up!**_** lol I promised my friend I would write that beforehand. Anyway this is for my best friend in the world who requested "Kyoya. Whips. Make it happen." Anyway, if you don't like torture or guy on guy I would back the crap up right this second. Otherwise, please do enjoy.**_

* * *

><p>"Kyo-chan!" Hani hugged the stuffed pink rabbit firmly to his chest as he addressed the shadow king. "Do you want to come over to my house for cakes and movies?"<p>

Kyoya's eyes darted up from his laptop to the small teenager who stood before him. Every single week lately the older teen had been bothering him to visit.

"I don't care for sweets." Kyoya stated and began to type away on his laptop again. He frowned over the latest calculations for Tamaki's idea: India at night. _He can't possibly think that I would bulldoze a wall just to get an elephant in here, can he?_ Kyoya pushed his glasses up in annoyance.

"We can make something else then." Hani closed his eyes and gave a smile while squeezing his beloved Usa-chan. Kyoya shifted his eyes to Hani and then back to his keyboard, his fingers never stopping their typing.

Hani opened his eyes wide, as if he were an innocent child. "Do you already have plans, Kyo-chan?"

Kyoya's fingers stopped. _Plans? Of course I have plans on a Friday night. I get to watch my dear brother attempt to pass off my latest projects as his own. He'll excel as I feed him the speech I already wrote._ Kyoya looked over at Hani's innocent face. _But if I don't go, then there will be no one to tell him what to say or how the calculations apply. Father has been pushing me to be more outgoing with my friends. _

"Do you have anything that's not sweet?" Kyoya asked, almost bored. "Spicy food. Perchance?"

"Of course!" Hani perked up. "I love spicy food!" Kyoya merely nodded and turned back to his computer. "Just come on over at five. We can have a sleep over!"

Kyoya nodded again. Out of the corner of his eye he saw Mori walking toward them. Hani frowned and shook his head, which made Mori stop. _Interesting._

* * *

><p>Kyoya leaned casually on the couch, one of his legs pulled close to him with his arm propped up on it. He sighed as some inane movie played in front of him. He opted to look around the room instead. It was as large and luxurious as all his other friends homes but it had more traditional flow to it. The most modern equipment in the room had to be the television itself. Kyoya pulled out his phone as it vibrated against his leg. He smirked as he saw yet another text message from his brother, Yuuichi. <em>Not even 7 and he's already asking for help. This ought to go down smoothly.<em> Kyoya pocketed the phone without texting back.

"Food!" Hani skipped into the room, a series of flowers following his every movement. He was holding a humongous tray full of an assortment of foods. "I had them make all sorts of spicy foods and then we have cake and cookies for dessert." Hani smiled happily.

"I have yet to see your parents. Are they not home?" Kyoya asked as he picked up a pair of chopsticks.

"They go out on most Friday nights Generally it's just me, Chika and Mori." Hani smiled. "But Mori's been busy lately and Chika went over to Satoshi's."

"So, it's just us then." Kyoya downed a few noodles.

"And Usa-chan!" Hani hugged the pink bunny to himself.

Kyoya eyed the pink bunny for a moment. _And yet still better than being with Yuuichi._

Hani darted across the tennis court at the ball and quickly sent it back to Kyoya. Kyoya lunged for the fuzzy ball but fell a few inches short as it shot past him.

"You're really good, Kyo-chan!" Hani bounced. "You have the best serve I've ever seen."

"Apparently it's no match for your speed." Kyoya sighed and turned to Hani. "That was game, wasn't it?"

"Uh…" Hani blinked. "Yep. 2-1 for me!" He grinned while hugging his tennis racket to him. "Want to play again?"

"Maybe later." Kyoya frowned. "Maybe a game of chess?"

"You'll beat me in ten moves, Kyo-chan!" Hani laughed.

Kyoya smiled. _More like seven._ "Well what else do you usually do when Mori is here?"

"We spar, eat cake, strength train, have tea parties, go swimming, and play games," Hani listed off.

"Very well if you have a pair of swim trunks I can wear." Kyoya grabbed a towel as they exited the room. He began to dry off the sweat that had accumulated with the match. He was glad he had opted for the sleeveless shirt for today.

"Of course, you can use Takashi's." Hani began to skip circles around him.

Kyoya pulled out his phone again. _Two missed calls. Desperate aren't we?_

"Are you waiting for someone to call?" Hani asked innocently.

"My brother has been texting, but no need to worry." Kyoya smirked.

"I forgot to ask, Kyo-chan." Hani tugged on Kyoya's jeans. "Does Tachibana need to come in for the night?"

Kyoya looked down at the small teen. "No." Kyoya began walking down the hall again. "I gave my guards the night off. There really isn't a point with you around."

_THUD._ Kyoya's world descended into darkness.

* * *

><p>Darkness. The Shadow King generally loved the darkness. He usually worked best during the twilight hours and slept through the day when possible. This wasn't work, though, and this wasn't home. It was him lying sprawled out on a dirt floor attempting to open his eyes while a pounding pain resonated through his head. He wrinkled his nose as some dirt went up his nostril and he opened his eyes to a skewed world. He pushed his glasses forward on his nose as he hoisted himself up to his knees. The room had barely any light. <em>What happened? Where am I?<em> Kyoya groaned and held the back of his head; the pounding seemed to worsen.

"You sound like Takashi." Kyoya turned to see Hani sitting on a wooden stool underneath the lone light bulb that illuminated the room.

"Hani?" Kyoya blinked. His stomach lurched as his world spun.

"Sorry about the head; it's the quickest way." Hani smiled at him.

_Quickest way for what?_ Kyoya stared back at the teen. He frowned as he noted Hani's expression; the smile didn't reach the eyes. Hani's eyes seemed cold, like they were when he was angry.

"Where are we?" Kyoya asked as he tried to stand. He wobbled slightly before taking a look around. _Underground._ Kyoya noted the dirt walls and the long pillars of wood keeping the room stable. There were stairs to the left of him, just past where Hani sat. To the right the room descended into darkness.

"My secret place." Hani smiled. "Not even Usa-chan knows about it."

_Not helpful._ Kyoya breathed in and pushed up his glasses in irritation. "Can we go back and swim now, or possibly get a Tylenol?"

"Nope." Hani smiled even more. "I want to play a game."

"A game?" Kyoya's eyebrow rose.

"It's the whole reason I brought you here." Hani said. Kyoya stared at the blond. _You brought me here?_

"I don't have time for-"

"But you have all night, remember?" Hani's smile vanished. A shiver went down Kyoya's spine and he idly wondered if he'd get the same reaction if he spent the day smiling. _Wouldn't be worth it._

"Hani, I don't want to play." Kyoya's eyes darted around the room.

"I thought you'd be different from Takashi," Hani tilted his head. "You're acting just like him."

Kyoya narrowed his eyes at Hani. After a moment he began to walk toward the stairs.

"We have to play first," Hani whined behind him.

"Not interested." Kyoya began to ascend the stairs. Suddenly he was thrown backward onto the ground. He grunted in pain as his head connected with the dirt yet again. Hani's face appeared above him.

"You have to follow the rules!" Hani stared down at Kyoya angrily.

"Rules? Hani, what the hell?" Kyoya scrambled to his feet, ignoring the throbbing pain in his head. Hani's glare made Kyoya take a step backward as he reassessed the situation.

"I thought you would be smarter than Takashi." Hani frowned. "He figured it out much quicker." Hani's voice was cold.

Kyoya's eyes darted to an old length of wood leaning against the dirt wall. It was only a few feet from him. A vision of Hani throwing Mori across the room flashed through Kyoya's mind.

"Then again," Hani sighed. "Takashi has known me all my life, so maybe he saw it coming."

Kyoya inched backward toward the large piece of wood.

"Either way, I still thought you'd be smarter than he was." Hani frowned.

"Was?" Kyoya blinked.

"Eventually he figured it out and became less fun." Hani perked up. "So I thought I'd see if you'd play."

Kyoya reached into his pocket as his phone vibrated; his eyes darted to Hani. Hani just stared at Kyoya. Kyoya pulled out the phone, ignoring the voicemail. _Almost no signal._ "Maybe we should give Mori a call."

"Wouldn't help you."

Kyoya looked up.

"He does whatever **I** say."

"We should get back before Tachibana worries," Kyoya stated.

"But," Hani smirked, "you said that he had the night off."

Kyoya's thumb hovered over Tachibana's number.

"Doesn't matter; I've taken your police down before."

"Hani, where the hell are we?" Kyoya growled as he gripped his cell tightly.

"I told you-"

"Seriously!" Kyoya yelled.

"It's an old storage hole me and Takashi found when we were little. I think they kept cold stuff down here." Hani said thoughtfully as he looked around.

"And all you want to do is play a game?" Kyoya glared as his fingers laced around the piece of wood behind his back.

Hani nodded.

"And then we go back inside?" Kyoya stared at him.

Hani nodded again. "After one of us wins."

"How do I win?" Kyoya gripped the wood.

"You just have to reach the doorknob." Hani pointed to the staircase.

Kyoya's eyes darted from Hani to the staircase and then back to Hani. _Too simple. _

"I'll give you a head start and then I'm going all out." Hani smirked.

"All out?" Kyoya frowned.

"I mean," Hani tilted his head. "I would get a better grip on that piece of wood if I were you."

Kyoya's eyes widened. "You can't be serious."

"Of course if you can't make it to the doorknob-"

"Hani, I'm not Mori-"

"Then we play-"

"I can't fight like him-"

"Until I say stop."

"There's no way I even have a chance," Kyoya yelled at Hani.

"Hmmm." Hani frowned. "I know!" He perked up to his child-like self. "I'll give you a five second head start instead of three."

Kyoya looked at the stairs. _I'll need at least seven seconds. _"That's insane, I need ten!"

"Six." Hani smirked. "You moved fast enough in tennis, you should be fine."

"This is suicide! What are you trying to gain here?" Kyoya glared.

"I just want to have fun Kyo-chan."

"I am not playing," Kyoya ground out.

"Takashi said that the first time too." Hani laughed. "He changed his mind the second time….I had to lower the head start time after that."

"Hani." Kyoya gripped the wood harder. "Wh-"

"Ready to play?" Hani smiled brightly.

Kyoya shook his head violently, immediately remembering the head injury. "I'm not playing."

"Get ready," Hani laughed, ignoring Kyoya.

Kyoya's eyes darted to the stairs.

"Get set." Hani's eyes gleamed with child-like glee.

Kyoya pulled the piece of wood to rest in both of his hands.

"GO!"

Kyoya bolted from the wall, running as fast as his legs would carry him.

"1."

Kyoya darted past the tiny blond.

"2."

Kyoya reached the stairs.

"3."

He ran up the stairs into darkness. His footsteps seemed to resound in his head like a ticking watch.

"4."

Kyoya's foot slipped on a step and he fell.

"5."

He quickly rose to his feet, tightening his grip on the wood, running further up the staircase.

"6." Hani's voice had lowered to a much darker tone. Kyoya whirled around in the darkness swinging the wood in his only act of self defense. He felt the wood hit something hard and then heard a thud.

"Hani?" Kyoya paused. _Get to the door. Open it. Get help. Save your ass. _Kyoya turned and ran. _Where's the door?_

Kyoya almost fell backward when he hit a solid piece of wood in front of him. He reached out to the door and began to feel for the doorknob just as he felt his collar being pulled backward. He gasped at the sudden vertigo as he flew backward in the darkness, hitting the stairs with his body. His head thankfully saved only because Hani still had him by the collar.

"That actually hurt, Kyo-chan," Hani growled.

"Let go!" Kyoya tried to loosen Hani's grip as he was dragged down the staircase. Everything started to brighten as they neared the light bulb. Hani's face was set in determination.

"Now it's time for more fun." Hani grinned down at Kyoya. "I win, so we play until I say stop."

"This isn't funny!" Kyoya attempted to stand, but Hani continued to pull him along. Kyoya's world began to darken again as they moved across the room. The lone light bulb seemed so far away.

"I think you'd appreciate this Kyo-chan." Hani said as they were completely engulfed by the shadows of the room.

Kyoya grabbed onto Hani's arm, digging his nails into the blond's flesh.

"I constructed it myself using pieces of this place and all I had to do was order the winch." Hani laughed childlike.

Kyoya gripped Hani's arm with both hands, using the leverage to bend to kick at Hani's head. Hani easily dodged.

"Let go, Kyoya," Hani said cheerfully.

Kyoya realized that Hani had let go of his collar. He quickly let go and scrambled to his feet, taking off at full speed. He was jerked backward as Hani's steely grip encircled his wrist.

"I didn't say run." Hani laughed as Kyoya felt cold metal touch his wrist. Kyoya pulled against the metal with his other hand, and then tried to pull away. _Cold. Metal. Trapped. Shackle. Chains. Trapped._ Kyoya's mind began to race in a panic. _Black. Dark. Chains. Hani. Pain. Cold. Game. Mori. Was he trying to warn me?_

"You know." Hani's voice came from behind Kyoya. The raven haired teen spun around, backing up. The chain hit the ground, it clanking against itself. _There's slack. _He pulled at the shackle on his wrist. It jostled slightly against his wrist but there was no way it was going to come off.

"You made me really angry when you took away my cakes that week." Hani's voice came from a new direction.

"You're doing this over cakes?" Kyoya asked incredulously. "You've lost your damn mind."

"I was so mad that I took it out on Takashi." Kyoya's head turned toward Hani's voice and he quickly took a few steps back.

"You did this to Mori?" Kyoya was pulled back by the shackle. _No more slack._ In desperation he pulled on it. _These can hold Mori._

"After a while I realized that it wasn't Takashi who I wanted to hear screaming." cold metal encircled Kyoya's other wrist. Kyoya whirled around, the chains rattling around him. _Trapped. _Kyoya began to punch outward with all his force where Hani's voice had just been. Hani's hand caught Kyoya's fist and pushed on it while twisting his arms so Kyoya would fall on his knees.

"The more I thought of you screaming, the more I couldn't stay away."

"LET GO!" Kyoya roared. "You don't even seem to comprehend the repercussions of-"

"No, you don't get it." Hani shoved Kyoya's arm further down, making Kyoya fall into the dirt. "You won't tell, just like Takashi won't tell. It would hurt your name just as much as it would hurt mine."

"Honor student gets head beat in by martial arts champion." Kyoya wiped the dirt off of his face as he sat up. "Sounds fitting."

"I thought you were smarter." Hani sighed. "It's depressing actually. I chose you because even though you're so weak." Hani pushed Kyoya back into the dirt with his foot, this time on his back. "You're so strong inside. You hate being controlled so you fight back with any means."

Kyoya kicked at Hani's balls. Hani easily grabbed Kyoya's ankle and began to twist it.

"You won't scream because I want you to, which makes the game funner." Hani laughed.

"They'll lock you up, you sick midget!" Kyoya turned with his ankle as much as possible in attempt to keep his ankle from spraining. Hani took his foot off of Kyoya's stomach allowing him to turn.

"No they won't, because you wont tell." Kyoya could hear the smirk in his voice.

"The hell I won't." Kyoya glared into the darkness as his foot was released.

"You still haven't figured it out, have you?" Hani paused. "Or you have but don't want to admit it."

Kyoya frowned. "Hani-"

He was cut off as Hani pushed him back onto his back, pushing his leg back into his stomach while grinding against him. "When I say scream, I mean scream." Hani whispered into Kyoya's ear.

Kyoya began to thrash; feet, fists, elbows, knees. He didn't care. _Have to get away._ Hani laughed in his ear as he easily kept him in place. "Kyo-chan, I-" Hani was cut off as Kyoya slammed his head into his. _Not the brightest idea I've ever had._ Kyoya's head screamed in agony as he felt Hani reel backward off of him. Kyoya turned over and began to crawl away on all fours. The ground beneath him seemed to be moving, his stomach turning; his hand seemed to miss the ground as he fell into the dirt. He held his head as the world faded away.

* * *

><p>Kyoya's head lolled against his chest. His arms ached, something dug into his wrists as they suspended him up in the air. He felt cold. Furrowing his brow he realized he was no longer wearing shoes or a shirt.<p>

"Are you awake, Kyo-chan?" a cheery voice asked. Kyoya opened his eyes and was greeted by a blurry dim room. He barely made out a small child in front of him.

"Hani?" Kyoya groaned. His head hurt so badly. _Why am I here again?_

"You might need these." Hani pushed something onto his nose and the room came into focus. Kyoya wriggled his nose against the frames. He blinked as he took in his surroundings. In front of him stood Hani, bare-chested, smiling gleefully. A light bulb shone above the tiny man and another one was in the distance and then stairs. Kyoya frowned as his mind refused to work.

"You know for a smart guy that was pretty dumb." Hani stared at Kyoya. Kyoya just tilted his head in question. "You shouldn't try a head butt unless you know what you're doing, especially with a head injury. Though I have to admit," Hani laughed.

Kyoya's eyes widened as the light bulb went on inside of his head.

"You were pretty funny trying to crawl away like that." Hani smiled cheerfully.

Kyoya looked down. _About a foot in the air. _He looked up. _Suspended by chains. _He then looked at Hani. _And he's holding a whip. _Kyoya stopped. _Wait, what?_

"I get it." Kyoya began to laugh. "We were attacked and I'm still unconscious in the hallway. This is all a sick dream."

"So are you going to scream for me then?" Hani giggled.

"What do you think?" Kyoya smirked. "In a few moments I will wake up to you trying to force feed me cake while playing with that stupid pink rabbit."

Hani's features darkened. "Usa-chan isn't stupid." A crack rang out as the bullwhip connected with flesh. Kyoya gasped with pain, his eyes widening. Hani pulled the whip back and looked at Kyoya curiously. "Do you usually dream of me?"

Kyoya's eyes were wide. _This is real._

"I've dreamed of you." Hani began to circle him.

Kyoya barely stifled a yell as the end of the whip sliced his shoulder.

"When you made me angry I would dream of hurting you."

Kyoya clenched his fists as he readied himself for the whip. _I will not scream._

"Other times when you'd be the best I would dream of taking you down a peg or two. I wanted you to fail."

Kyoya grunted in pain as the whip hit him.

"Some days I would just dream of you screaming my name." Hani frowned, taking a step forward. He ran the handle of the whip from Kyoya's chest down his belly button and along the thin trail of hair that led into his jeans. He stopped pointedly at Kyoya's cock.

"Those were the best dreams."

"When I get down from here," Kyoya growled, "you're going to wish you were never born."

Hani's eyes rose to stare at Kyoya's dark ones. "Tama-chan said that you're a fiery guy, especially when you're mad."

Kyoya kicked out toward Hani's face. Hani dodged and hit him in the face with the handle of the whip.

"Did you really think that would help, Kyo-chan?" Hani laughed.

"Do you really think that you'll get away with this?" Kyoya growled.

"I already said-"

"No, you stupid diminutive bastard," Kyoya glared. "Just because you think that I won't tell someone doesn't mean I won't make you pay."

Hani frowned.

"I practically own the police: your death will look like a suicide and **no one** will question it."

"I think I-"

"Do you know what arsenic tastes like?" Kyoya's eyes gleamed.

"Copper?" Hani tried.

"How about digitalin, gold, cyanide, strychnine, hemlock, heroin?"

Hani furrowed his brow.

"Hand me a syringe full of venom, adrenaline, insulin, poison or hell even air and I will have you dead quicker than you can crack that whip." Kyoya glared.

"I'd kill you before-"

"I can make Kasanoda send his men after you." Kyoya stated.

"Kasanoda-kun is afraid of me!"

"So what? I just need them to take the blame." Kyoya laughed cruelly.

"So you think you can take me?" Hani growled.

"Why else do you have me chained up? Give me one day and your ass is mine."

CRACK. The whip left a red welt across Kyoya's torso.

"I guess I should make the most of this then." Hani stepped forward. Kyoya threw out his left knee; Hani sidestepped it. Kyoya quickly kicked with his right leg; Hani caught it easily just as Kyoya's left leg was reeling back. Kyoya's foot hit Hani square in the jaw.

Hani glared at the raven haired teen. "You're going to have to do a lot better than that, Kyo-chan."

"Then let me down!" Kyoya yelled. Hani stared at him.

"So that's what Tama-chan meant." Hani's face split into a grin. "He was right."

"Right about what?" Kyoya growled.

"He said you were more 'you' whenever you're mad." Hani readjusted his grip on the whip. "How bad is that temper of yours?"

"Fuck off," Kyoya growled.

"How about we do something different?" Hani dropped the whip.

"Oh are we going to cuddle now?" Kyoya bit out. "I'm pretty sure Usa-chan will be jealous."

Hani grabbed Kyoya's belt, easily deflecting his kick; he pulled on it making Kyoya's whole body move with it. Hani began to undo the sleek black belt.

"I guess that's that." Kyoya sighed.

Hani looked up, frowning, his fingers slowing their work.

"I was getting tired of this, regardless." Kyoya sighed again.

"Oh, so you want this?" Hani smirked, running his hand down to Kyoya's cock.

"Hardly," Kyoya frowned wriggling away from his touch. "Did you seriously think I was stupid enough to fall for your trap?"

Hani frowned, moving his hands away.

"Mori knows me all too well, paying me by the minute." Kyoya chuckled. "Though it was my idea setting up more than one camera; the one by the door is useless."

Hani turned to look toward the stairs.

"Just because someone's obedient doesn't mean that they'll always take your shit Haninozuka."

Hani turned to glare at Kyoya.

"Funnily enough, he even tried to stop you today, but you had to have your fun."

"Wh-" Hani's eyes widened.

"Your father and brother are watching this, and as soon as I say the code word, your father, Chika, Mori and Satoshi will all come to take you down."

"My f-"

"Before you ruin the Haninozuka and Morinozuka names." Kyoya smirked.

"W-why are you telling me this?" Hani looked at him, wide eyed.

"Obviously I have something to gain." Kyoya smirked. "I'd rather not be hanging around when all hell breaks loose, so if you would be so kind as to let me down…"

"Let you down?" Hani blinked.

"I'll give you a six second head start," Kyoya laughed. "Before I say the code word."

"But before you were-"

"I'm a good actor when I have something to gain." Kyoya tilted his head. "You should ask Haruhi sometime."

"So you willingly put yourself-"

"You should see what they are paying me." Kyoya laughed. "Speaking of which, how long was I unconscious?"

"But you didn't know where the doorknob was," Hani pointed out.

"I was trying to get caught," Kyoya said, almost bored. "Now if you don't mind, these shackles are chafing."

"Takashi wouldn't." Hani looked almost like a scared child.

"You pushed him too far," Kyoya said darkly.

"HE WOULDN'T!" Hani yelled as he pulled Kyoya's belt off.

"Pisistratus," Kyoya said calmly.

"What?" Hani looked up, horrified.

"They'll be here soon." Kyoya smirked as he looked toward the stairs.

"SHUT UP!" Hani hit Kyoya across the face with the belt.

"What's Daddy going to say when he gets here?" Kyoya laughed as Hani backed up. Hani raced forward and began to punch Kyoya in the gut. He slammed his fists repeatedly into the younger teen, grunts of pain echoing through the room.

"You're being paid for this then I'll treat you like I treated Takashi!" Hani kicked and punched at the teen. Kyoya's grunts had turned into a steady groan of pain. Hani pulled his fist back and stared at Kyoya who merely wheezed in pain.

_My father would have been here by now._ The fact dawned on Hani. "You are different from Takashi." Hani lowered his fist. "You knew exactly what I was afraid of."

Kyoya stared down at the ground, his breath ragged.

"But you were lying." Hani glared. "And I think you need to be punished."

Kyoya's eyes rose to meet Hani's.

"But how to do it?" Hani pondered. "With Takashi all it took was beating him down, he almost welcomed the…" Hani smirked. "You welcome the beating, so maybe-"

Hani moved forward and pushed Kyoya's frames further up his nose.

"Maybe I'm going about this all wrong." Hani let his hand drift downward onto Kyoya's chest, allowing it to drift along his slender stomach down to the hem of his jeans.

"Maybe you should go rot in hell," Kyoya snarled.

"You don't like it when I touch you, do you Kyo-chan?" Hani ran his fingers along the top of Kyoya's jeans.

"Hani, your father-" Kyoya frowned.

"Isn't coming." Hani smirked. "Even if he was, he couldn't take me."

Hani undid the button of Kyoya's jeans, and pulled down the zipper. He gripped the side of the jeans but Kyoya spread his legs in attempt to keep the jeans over his hips.

"Kyo-chan, you're not helping!" Hani laughed. "Don't make me rip them." Hani tugged on the jeans, pulling them off quickly. "You're not nearly as muscular as Takashi."

"You're not nearly as smart as Tamaki," Kyoya sneered.

Hani smiled at Kyoya's temper. "Do you know what black means?" Hani fingered Kyoya's silk black boxers.

"Oh it must be 'I hope a midget rapes me.' Oh wait, that's orange." Kyoya spat.

Hani ran his fingers along Kyoya's thighs. "It means you're horny." Hani giggled.

"Considering the fact that I'm seventeen I would say that's a no brainer, but I did have someone else in mind when I put these on." Kyoya glared.

"Kyo-chan? Have you ever had sex?" Hani asked innocently.

"Sex? You mean that consensual thing between a man and a woman? Of course."

"How about with another man?" Hani traced his fingers over the rim of Kyoya's boxers, his fingers sneaking underneath the hem.

"Hikaru offered to share Kaoru with me once but I'm sure he was kidding." Kyoya closed his eyes as he felt Hani begin pull down his boxers. He tried to remember the last lesson he had in calculus.

"You're about as big as Takashi!" He heard Hani exclaim.

"Good for him."

"Takashi's got really big when we really got into it, do you think you'll be bigger?" Hani questioned as Kyoya's boxers slipped past his feet.

"Guess we won't find out."

"You'll probably be bigger than me," Hani stated.

"Considering your tiny frame and overall miniature nature, I'm going to say that you're small everywhere making that a rather easy feat." Kyoya grunted as Hani's fist slammed into his stomach.

"I'm going to make you big." Hani smirked.

"Anything you think you make my body do is nothing more than a physical reaction to a stimulus and has nothing to do with how I really feel," Kyoya stated.

"I'll make you scream," Hani challenged.

"Only if you morph into Haruhi wearing a leather bikini." Kyoya smirked.

Hani gripped Kyoya's soft cock with his hand. Kyoya closed his eyes. _If a function is linear then it can be written as y=mx + b_. Hani's fingers moved up and down his shaft, pumping it with all his might to no avail. _Geometrically, the derivative is the slope of the tangent line to the graph of 'f' at 'a'. _Kyoya's eyes flew open as warm wetness engulfed the tip of him.

"You liked that!" Hani giggled as he stroked Kyoya's now hardening cock.

_m = rise/run or 'm' equals the change in 'y' divided by the change in 'x'. _Hani's mouth descended upon him, sucking and twirling his tongue over the hardening organ. He began to bob his head up and down the shaft. _The tangent line is a limit of secant lines just as the derivative is a limit of difference quotients. _Kyoya attempted to jerk away as Hani sucked harder. _If only it were Haruhi sucking on me instead, her head bobbing along. _Kyoya shook his head trying to rid his head of such thoughts. _For this reason, the derivative is sometimes called the slope of the function 'f'. _Kyoya clenched his teeth but an image of Haruhi snuck back into his mind. _Physics! Speed=distance / time._

"Yep, you and Takashi are about the same." Hani smiled up at Kyoya who still had his eyes screwed shut. "Kyo-chan?" Hani noted the look of concentration on his face. "You know you can make the game stop." Hani smiled as Kyoya's eyes opened. "All you have to do is submit."

"What lay on the ground so your dwarf dick can reach me?" Kyoya spat.

"I was thinking about Kyo-chan on his knees."

"I think you dropped your whip." Kyoya closed his eyes again.

"All you have to do is open your mouth, I can do the rest." Hani smiled brightly.

"Oh please," Kyoya smiled, exposing as many teeth as possible. "Try and stick your dick in my mouth."

"I can knock your teeth out." Hani tapped his chin in thought.

"Just because I couldn't bite it off doesn't mean I wouldn't hurt you. Do you know how strong a human's jaw is?"

"That's mean Kyo-chan!" Hani grabbed the belt from the ground and gave a half-hearted hit on Kyoya's thigh.

Kyoya gasped. _PHYSICS! Einstein said something about the something and E=mc squared. _

Hani's eyes widened with childlike wonder. "Kyo-chan?" he smacked Kyoya's thigh with the belt again and watched as Kyoya's cock twitched.

"Physical reaction." Kyoya said through gritted teeth.

"Takashi didn't react like that…you like it." Hani smacked Kyoya with the belt on the ass. "Do you know the difference between a masochist and a sadist, Kyo-chan?"

"The sick little dwarf holding the knife?" Kyoya gasped.

"Knife?" Hani brightened and turned on his heel dropping the belt. He began rummaging through a bag in the corner. Kyoya watched as he pulled out matches, clothes, towels, bandages, icepacks, handcuffs, a ball of wax, and a bat.

"I don't have any knives," Hani pouted. "All I have are these." He pulled out a shuriken. He looked over at Kyoya who seemed to have gotten paler. Hani skipped over to Kyoya. "What do you think Kyo-chan?" He ran one of the blades over Kyoya's stomach softly. Kyoya flinched. Hani looked up into Kyoya's eyes and saw fear; Hani smirked.

Hani took the blade and moved it along Kyoya's chest. He let it drag along Kyoya's skin down to his belly button where he let the blade sink into the small hole. Hani pushed the blade into Kyoya's stomach slowly, almost drawing blood. Hani gripped the shuriken and reeled it back to throw. Kyoya clamped his eyes shut.

The blow made Kyoya fly back a little, the chain clacking against each other as he rocked. His eyes screwed shut, jaw clenched.

"You made a lot more noise when you were angry." Hani sighed There was a soft thud as he dropped the shuriken. "I didn't cut you." Hani fingered the spot he had just jammed his index finger. "I'm not really all that into blood." Hani sighed again. He looked up to see Kyoya's mouth moving silently. Hani tilted his head in question, picking up a few mouth movements as chemistry equations.

"Is going over school work helping you drown me out?" Hani asked. After a minute of silence Hani shrugged and walked over to the duffel bag pulling out a remote. He pulled a lever on it all the way down making the chains loosen extra fast. Kyoya dropped like a rock, without making a noise. Kyoya looked up from the ground, fear in his eyes were dissolving back into his usual cool calculating look. Determination crossed his features as he pulled himself up onto his knees. His eyes shifted around the room.

Hani walked in front of him. Kyoya glared up at him, his fist clenching. "Submit Kyo-chan, or I'll use the shuriken for real."

"A threat," Kyoya's voice seemed almost ragged. "Works a lot better when you hold the damn thing."

Hani grabbed Kyoya's hair and pulled him into his belt line. "Do it." Hani's voice was cold.

Kyoya glared up at the blond.

"Just because I don't care for blood, doesn't mean I don't know how to draw it." Hani pulled at Kyoya's hair. "Submit, Kyoya."

Kyoya glared at Hani for a minute before looking down. Hani smirked as Kyoya moved his hands up to Hani's belt. The chains kept Kyoya's hands a few centimeters away. Kyoya dropped his hands, still looking down.

"Here." Hani pulled a key from his pants pocket. He quickly undid Kyoya's shackles before placing the key back into his pocket. Kyoya rubbed the red marks on his wrists; some blood smeared. "Now do it!" Hani yanked Kyoya by the hair eliciting a gasp of pain from the younger teen.

Kyoya's hands fumbled with the belt, taking time to undo it before reaching for Hani's jeans. Hani smirked as he felt his jeans drop around his ankles. Hani's hand gripped Kyoya by the hair again, this time pulling his face into the erection that was straining through his boxers.

"I'll do it, just let go!" Kyoya growled angrily.

Hani thrust against his face before letting go while giggling. "No teeth, Kyo-chan" Hani smiled as he closed his eyes.

"But of course."

Hani screamed out as pain shot through him from Kyoya's fist slamming into his erection. Hani groaned as he tried to back up. He tripped on his jeans and fell backward into the dirt. He clenched his fists as he saw Kyoya rushing to grab his pants off the ground then turn to run for the door. Hani shed his own pants, running after the Shadow King in a slight limp. He grabbed Kyoya's foot just as Kyoya reached the door. Kyoya whirled around his fist swinging. Hani caught it easily.

That was when Hani realized Kyoya had been holding the shuriken. He howled in pain as Kyoya scrambled to his feet. Hani kicked with all the force he had at Kyoya sending him straight down the stairs.

"I'm not taking it easy on you anymore!" Hani yelled as Kyoya jumped up to his feet and ran. _Another way out. Another plan._ Kyoya's eyes darted around the room. "Kyo-chan you like it rough? I'll give you rough!" Kyoya could hear the man running down the stairs. Kyoya ran through the room his eyes settling on Hani's pants. _Key!_ Hani's hand enclosed over Kyoya's bicep and Kyoya swiped out with the shuriken again. Hani ducked, grabbed Kyoya's hand, sending it straight into Kyoya's side.

Kyoya fell backward, his hand gripping the shuriken lodged into his side. He inched backward from Hani's demon look. _Pants right behind me, just have to get that key._

"All you had to do was submit." Hani's eyes gleamed. "Now you'll wish you had."

Kyoya rolled onto all fours, attempting to get up and run when Hani pushed him into the dirt. Kyoya's yell was cut short from inhaling the dirt, the shuriken driven deeper by the fall. Kyoya reached forward, his fingers touching the fabric of the jeans. An arm snaked around his midsection. Hani gripped the shuriken, pulling it out violently. Kyoya gasped into the dirt.

"That really hurt, Kyoya!" Hani growled in his ear as he held the blade up to Kyoya's throat. "I think I should repay the favor."

Kyoya struggled against him.

"Or I could just get what I wanted in the first place, especially seeing as you seem to hate it so much." Hani rolled Kyoya onto his back. Kyoya scooted backward, inching toward the pants.

"I think I'll just make you hate yourself until I recuperate." Hani smirked. He pushed Kyoya down, pinning his legs with his own. Hani's mouth descended on Kyoya's now soft cock. Kyoya pushed against Hani's shoulders, attempting to stop him.

"Kyo-chan stop." Hani's head rose. He threw the shuriken into the wall for emphasis. Kyoya's eyes lingered on the bloody blade. Hani took the distraction as an opportunity to engulf Kyoya's cock again.

"Ah!" Kyoya gasped at the unexpected pleasure. Hani rolled his tongue over Kyoya's hardening cock. Kyoya's mind tried to go over school, business, anything but every time, Hani changed his tactics. He scratched at Kyoya's thighs, and began to rub his shaft as he sucked. Kyoya attempted to leave his mind blank, to allow nothing in. Hani began to swallow against his cock making Kyoya's hips buck. Kyoya's hand fisted the jeans as he tried to reach the key. _The key, concentrate on the damn key._ Hani began to bob his head again, letting Kyoya's cock hit the back of his throat each time. Hani sucked even harder, digging his nails deep into Kyoya's flesh. Kyoya gasped and began to shake his head.

"NO!" Kyoya yelled as he tried to thrash about, but Hani's grip held firm. Images of Haruhi holding him down instead overwhelmed his mind; he tried to shake the images out of his head. Kyoya could feel the familiar tugging sensation in his lower abdomen as Hani deep throated him. "AAH! NO! STOP!" Kyoya continued to try to twist his way away from the smaller teen, the image of Haruhi still vivid.

"But Kyo-chan." Hani laughed as he lifted his head. "You're starting to drip." He wiped the pre-cum from Kyoya's swollen cock for emphasis. "You taste really good." Hani's mouth descended upon him again and Kyoya yelled out, thrusting upward.

Hani pulled back again. "Actually I think I might be ready to pay you back now Kyo-chan." Hani pulled down his boxers. "I love the way you yell, Kyo-chan. I just hope I can get you to scream."

Kyoya shook his head violently as he tried to scoot backward. Hani smirked and grabbed Kyoya's leg. He pushed the leg all the way back, exposing Kyoya. Kyoya tried to push Hani away to no avail. Hani just giggled at Kyoya's futile attempts and pressed himself against Kyoya's opening.

"NO!" Kyoya pushed against Hani's shoulders with all his might. Hani easily thrust into Kyoya. Kyoya's nails dug into Hani's shoulders as the pain overwhelmed him.

"Kyo-chan…" Hani gasped. "You're so tight." Kyoya's nails were drawing blood, his body still wracked with pain. Hani drew himself almost all the way out and thrust back in ,getting a grunt of pain from Kyoya. Hani smirked and began to pound into the younger teen. He stared at Kyoya's face, waiting for any reaction at all. Pain seemed to be the dominant feeling at the moment.

Hani frowned and began thrusting harder, searching for Kyoya's prostate. After a moment he felt Kyoya's body tense around him.

"There it is Kyo-chan, now we can both come." Hani smiled brightly as he began to thrust into the same spot. Kyoya threw his head back attempting to block out the pleasurable sensation. Hani smirked and began to pump Kyoya's cock. Kyoya groaned low in his throat and Hani's eyes gleamed. Hani came to a standstill. "You're close aren't you, Kyo-chan." Kyoya gasped for a moment before glaring at the blond. "Just say you want it." Hani grinned. Kyoya spat up into his face. Hani's expression darkened and he slapped Kyoya across the face. Kyoya kept his head to the side refusing to look.

"This could be over quick, just tell me you want it. Just submit to me. Or better yet just scream my name." Hani's cock twitched inside of Kyoya at the thought.

Kyoya's fingers dug into the pants pockets while Hani was distracted.

"I know your body enjoys the attention, so why can't you?"

Kyoya grasped the key in his hand, a feeling of victory overcoming him.

"I'll make you scream." Hani slammed his cock into Kyoya's prostate, catching the teen off guard. The key dug into Kyoya's palm as his yell turned into a scream as he came. His seed coated both of their lower bellies.

Hani continued to pound into the dark haired teen, his own peak not too far behind. He gripped Kyoya's hips with his nails, thrusting as hard as he could into the tight warmth that was Kyoya. Hani pulled out just as he came, covering Kyoya's upper torso and face with his seed. He laughed at Kyoya's anger, and fell backward as his body relaxed.

"The game's over, Kyo-chan." Hani laughed. He smirked as he relished the afterglow of sex. Kyoya stood unsteadily next to him, wiping his face off. Hani closed his eyes. It was just like Takashi: quietness, rustle of clothes, shuffling of feet.

Two loud clicks resounded in the room as both of Hani's wrists were covered in the metal shackles. Hani darted up in time to see Kyoya holding the remote, pushing the lever up. The chains quickly retracted making Hani kick in midair as he was suspended.

"KYO-CHAN!" Hani pulled against the chain

Kyoya smirked. "Hani, do you want to play a game?"

* * *

><p><strong>Messed up? Yes. Anyway if anyone is really anxious to see what Kyoya does then I guess review and put in what you want to see, I will contemplate writing the next chapter. Also, Happy Birthday my Best Friend. You rock soooo much and thanks for helping with all the comma splices. XD<strong>


End file.
